ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Our Gang Volumes
Overview The Our Gang Volumes are a set of VHS tapes consisting of silent Our Gang shorts. The series was released by Grapevine Video. A total of fourteen volumes were released, with forty-eight films released in all. Though the quality of the films often varied (many of the films had footage missing), for many years these were the only videos that contained a good deal of the silent Our Gang shorts. Grapevine also released a few of the films on DVD-R, and have announced that more will be released in the future. Releases VHS Releases Our Gang Volume #1 * Young Sherlocks - Edited television episode from Those Lovable Scallawags with their Gangs series. * The Big Show - Home movie print from Exclusive Movie Studios. * Back Stage - Home movie print from Exclusive Movie Studios. * Dogs Of War! - Home movie print from Exclusive Movie Studios. * July Days * Big Business - Home movie print from Blackhawk Films. Our Gang Volume #2 * The Buccaneers - Home movie print from Exclusive Movie Studios. * The Sun Down Limited - Home movie print from Exclusive Movie Studios. * Ask Grandma * Official Officers - Home movie print from Kodak Cinegraph. * Mary, Queen Of Tots * Shivering Spooks Our Gang Volume #3 * One Terrible Day - Edited from a Mischief Makers television episode (titled "The Outing") and a home movie print. * A Pleasant Journey - Home movie print from Exclusive Movie Studios. * Fast Company - Edited television episode from the Mischief Makers series. Retitled "The Big Switch". Our Gang Volume #4 * High Society - Edited television episode from the Mischief Makers series. Retitled "Mickey's New Home". * Shootin' Injuns - Home movie print from Kodak Cinegraph * Boys Will Be Joys Our Gang Volume #5 * Stage Fright - Edited television episode from the Mischief Makers series. Retitled "The School Play". * Cradle Robbers * Good Cheer - Edited from a Mischief Makers television episode and another print. Our Gang Volume #6 * Love My Dog * Tired Business Men * Chicken Feed - Edited television episode from the Mischief Makers series. Retitled "Monkey Magic". Our Gang Volume #7 * Dog Heaven - Home movie print from Blackhawk Films. * Cat, Dog & Co. - Home movie print from Blackhawk Films. The original soundtrack is not included. * Seeing The World - Home movie print from Blackhawk Films. Our Gang Volume #8 * The Fourth Alarm! * Olympic Games * Spook-Spoofing - Television episode from Interstate Television Corporation. Our Gang Volume #9 * Election Day - Home movie print from Blackhawk Films. * Noisy Noises - Home movie print from Blackhawk Films. * The Ol' Gray Hoss - Television episode from Interstate Television Corporation. The original soundtrack is not included. Our Gang Volume #10 * Fire Fighters - Edited television episode from Those Lovable Scallawags with their Gangs series. Retitled "Fire Works". The episode's original television soundtrack is replaced. * Rainy Days - Television episode from Interstate Television Corporation. * Barnum & Ringling, Inc. - Home movie print from Blackhawk Films. The original soundtrack is not included, and Blackhawk's soundtrack is replaced. Our Gang Volume #11 * A Quiet Street - Edited home movie print. * Derby Day - Home movie print from Exclusive Movie Studios. * The Glorious Fourth Our Gang Volume #12 * Baby Clothes - Home movie print from Exclusive Movie Studios. * Uncle Tom's Uncle - Home movie print from Blackhawk Films. * Crazy House - Home movie print from Blackhawk Films. The original soundtrack is not included. Our Gang Volume #13 * Wiggle Your Ears - Home movie print from Blackhawk Films. The original soundtrack is not included. * Fast Freight - Home movie print from Blackhawk Films. * Saturday's Lesson - Home movie print from Blackhawk Films. The original soundtrack is not included. Our Gang Volume #14 * The Champeen! * Lodge Night - Home movie print from Blackhawk Films. * Little Mother - Home movie print from Blackhawk Films. DVD-R Releases DVD-R Sampler (2002) * Features Commencement Day - Edited television episode from the Mischief Makers series. Retitled "Little Red Schoolhouse". Our Gang - Volume #1 (1922-1923) * Fire Fighters * Young Sherlocks * One Terrible Day * A Quiet Street * The Big Show * The Champeen! * A Pleasant Journey Category:Home Video